The administration of an injection to a person often creates feelings of fear or anxiety within that person. These feelings may be amplified when the injection is being given to a child or toddler. Often, it is the sight of the needle and syringe that trigger the anxious feelings. Similarly, other types of medical equipment such as an otoscope may result in similar feelings by a patient. Various efforts to reduce or lessen these feelings have been attempted and include attempts such as: creating distractions, camouflaging the needle/syringe, numbing the injection site, calm and/or soothing words, and the promise of a reward/prize after the injection is given. These methods have met with varying degrees of success.